Over the years various devices have been developed to make ice fishing easier. In general they comprise some sort of support for positioning a fish reel either above a hole in the ice so the line can descend through it or submerged below the water beneath the hole. The prior art devices are also usually provided with some sort of signaling device to signal that a fish has taken the bait. Some provide means for preventing freezing up of the line during use. Examples indicating the state of the art include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,955,374; 1,451,124; 1,870,782; 2,122,841; 3,010,238 and 2,791,857.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved ice fishing rig which will stably support itself over the hole, be foldable for transportation and storage, resist freeze-up of the line and reel and display a visual signal when the line is taken.